deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LBCCCP
Admin Inquiry In regards to your inquiry concerning the appointment of another sysop, I believe that we do not need any more at this current point. There are a sufficient number of moderators to fulfill the requirements. A sysop isn't so different from a regular user - they just have a few more buttons at their disposal. Regular users can still be valuable contributors to the wiki. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 00:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) remember how you type pages eitherwise you get long one sentence debacle--MasterM 03:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Dead Space Comics characters This page seems rather useless and unnecessary. Need reason to abort deletion a lot--MasterM 21:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!!... Thank you so much for the explanation on my forum. It cleared my head heck of a lot. It was long but you've gathered strong evidence. So thanks!! P.S. Please keep it short next time. (Tha marker an it's stuff) --Magistret 11:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Adminship I believe you've proven yourself as legit and a significant contributer and as a token of my appreciation, I hereby award you status as an Administrator of Dead Space Wiki. Be wary with your new abilities and manage the wiki well as you now be an administrator, you are not a bureaucrat and your status can be easily revoked ,but I don't the situation will ever come. Enjoy--MasterM 21:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh sure no problem. I figured you were worthy since you have more contributions than 4 of the 5 administrators in dead space wiki. Add your name to the community section if you'd like and as a favor to me can u add "Dead Space Extraction comic" to the media sec of the contents page. Have Fun--MasterM 22:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Under Main page, in contents, in media, an addition of Dead Space extraction comics--MasterM 23:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Congragulations Congragulations on becoming a new admin! If you need any help, I or any of the other admins will be glad to assist. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'd also like to congragulate you on your promotion, and I'm glad you where chosen for the job. Keep up the good work! Tazio1 06:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) im in ur wiki revertin ur edits. Add another congratulation to the pile, you've shown a superhuman amount of effort polishing and revising various articles - more than I can count - I'd honestly be surprised now if I didn't see your tag in an article's edit history! Cheers! : ) --Civil Protection C13-06A 00:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) gongratz Hey congratulations for being an admin.Flaming skull of heaven 14:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Glad to help out. Dead Space has been one of my favorite games ever since it came out, I have the PC and would be glad to add any images you would like - do you mean the posters and add's from the walls like the beverage adds? Also if you need any other pictures you can contact me I am glad to help out in any matter. One thing we maybe not have... Hey, do we have a list of non-admins in here. If we do, can you tell where it is. At least. Vandalism Every so often some one comes by and vandalizes a page or so, though nothing to the extreme usually just a sentence that can be reversed with rollback. It usually happens every couple of months, and being an admin it's important to read through the latest activity. Don't worry about it, so long as vandals don't have admin capabilities they can really do little harm--MasterM 22:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Good NEws!! Check this website: Deviantart.com. I don't have time... I'll talk about this later on.. Good News!!! Part 2 Well first sorry about the last message. I didn't have time because I was using my school's computer. We were allowed to use it tough..--Magistret 05:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) After a few browsing trough the net, I found this website called deviantart.com. I used the search engine and typed in dead space. I was really amazed at the number of submitted arts and literature: 11985. Here's one example I downloaded from the the net. This one is really good with the pencil.. And also found up to 7-10 novels made by dead space fans. Here's another example. I love this one. (moans) uhhh why is the internet so slow... I can't its too slow. What I'm suggesting that.. 1) We put it here so people can see it and tell them from where it is. (The author) 2) Or we ask the author before we do number 1. Which will take longer. Hmm interesting... Fan art is typically a no no for wiki especially if made by another artist in which permission must be obtained first. I going to say I'm not for posting fan art on dead space wiki as a page in general. On talk pages is alright but as an article may be in violation--MasterM 05:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Randomness I remembered something; I visited your country last June/July, well, Jo'burg to be specific... :P At the time of my visit, the Confederation Cup was coming to an end. The Lion Park was one of my favourite place in Jo'burg.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Okay everyone's up for it so the new walkthrough should be done in a few days--MasterM 02:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I hear that, 30,000!? ridiculous--MasterM 20:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Finished! Walkthrough is over! feel free to add internal links and spell corrections cuz I'm exhausted --MasterM 00:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) This image Where do you get this image from?--Lol@Phailure 01:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) New Walkthrough New walkthrough underway, bigger pics, more in depth yet more simplified ,tell me what you think--MasterM 01:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) True, I really wanna do an extraction walkthrough, but I don't have a wii and I can't find one posted one ther internet--MasterM 03:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good then, I'll see if I can work it in somehow--MasterM 03:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Characters, Pages, & Miscellanea *First of all, I am sorry if my creation of a link to Jane Gautier with creating a subsequent page for said character was bothersome. I have noted a good deal of minor characters present in Dead Space media. At current, what is your opinion or standard for descriptions and/or individual pages for minor characters? And if such pages are permitted or desired, should I create the page when making the link or first (pending permission on the subject first, of course) check with you? *Additionally, while the article on the Ishimura appropriately covers all areas, personnel, and other subjects relating to the ship, what is you opinion or standard on creating independent/individual pages for each deck (Engineering, Mining, Hydroponics, etcetera) as a means to go into a greater description of the contents, activities, and personnel contained with that particular deck? The Medical Deck already has such an article. *Lastly, should I consult an administrator or other officer/official of the wiki before adding additional pages independent of preexisting ones? I appreciate your assistance, Auguststorm1945 23:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Minor Delay I apologize as this is not a particular question; rather, I am currently writing out what I intend to do, and will be sent soon. However, I do not know how long you will remain online. This message is mostly a notification that I will be posting shortly. Auguststorm1945 03:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Projects & Possibilities Truthfully, when I look at everything, it is a bit intimidating for me. *Current Project: Transcript :*Dead Space (Comics) :*Dead Space: Downfall (Have Not Started) :*Dead Space: Extraction (Comics) (Have Not Started) :*Dead Space ::*Considering that much of the communication during the events of Dead Space are through Logs, this may not be applicable. :*No Known Survivors ::*Misplaced Affection :::*Again, possibly inappropriate for subject; however, possibly for audio ::*Thirteen :::*Unsure of suitability *Locations Project :*Consists of writing down every location mentioned, visited, seen, etc. and organizing them in a comprehensive manner. For instance, sorting the various dormitory blocks of the Aegis VII Colony; also, identifying the locations of various beverage depots, provision depots, and entertainment complexes on the USG Ishimura. *Information Amaglamation :*Consists of simply identifying...everything in the Dead Space universe. ::*Locations, Ranks, Names, Etc. As to the collection of information, here is some of what I have so far: (It's like a MASSIVE Trivial Information Group) *Vera Cortez and Abraham Neumann have worked together on 3 colonies *Jane Gauthier has served aboard the USG Ishimura for five years *Each Team sent to guard the Red Marker by H. Carthusia had at least 7 members. *Megavent 27 is approximately 140 miles long, starting at the hub *All Colonists that came into close contact with the Red Marker had three comment symptoms: (as diagnosed by Dr. Sciarello) :#Acute Morbid Depression :#Attention Definition :#Impulsive Scrawling I hope this provides a decent understanding of what I am attempting. As to the collection of information, first I intend to gather as much as possible, then organize it while citing it. Then...basically, see how I can use it...as more than a great collection of trivial info. Auguststorm1945 03:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :REGARDING PROJECTS: An updated list of projects is now available on my user page. Auguststorm1945 06:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) hello hi LBCCCP my name is mummyofdeath . i like your work youled you like to see mine . http://bookofrevelation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome book Reply Good to meet you as well, although we have met before - roughly two months ago, when I refused your sysop request. I see that you have done a commendable job since then. Keep up the good work. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 20:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) At your service No problem dude, I hope i can be of more help later on after i play the wii game again. Gorvar 20:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I'll see what i can do.Gorvar 20:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) i posted the walkthroughs, but MasterM seems to dislike them, if you want to have a look if you will and judge for yourselves, thank you.Gorvar 18:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Now I see it. Strange since it appears normal on my page. My only guess is the sentences were too close to my signature and were compressed into it. I'll be updating my sig for now to see if I can fix the problem and use my default for now--MasterM 16:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to put a termination onto my sig--MasterM 16:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Is this better? ~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page --MasterM 19:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Teaser Image Translation In case your wondering that image was posted on EA's official Dead Space account, so it is legit. Also, the image translates The Nightmare Is Over But It Will Not End. Krypton Era Template Just to let you know that I've updated a template. So, please add them to the relevant articles.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Blocks I just wanted you to know I've blocked Mummiesofdeath and a another angry user. Turns out he was randomly spamming wikis all over with links to book of revelations wiki, yet even stranger was that he was posting info from other wikis on other wikis! http://residentevil.wikia.com/User_talk:Mummiesofdeath --MasterM 21:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) oh sure that's fine, chp 7 v2 is far from done--MasterM 01:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Survivors Extraction is there a survivors extraction page bc I noticed some users have been putting up pages of survivors encountered throughout extraction, though singularly~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page Dang, I'd put that up as a good candidate for a wanted page~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page First Transcript/Page Posted Well, I posted what I have for the first chapter of Extraction (and am now working on multiple chapters, so the rest may be....delayed). Anyway, the Chapter 1: Worlds Apart Update is posted. What do you think? (And I realize I'm being a little braggy, but I've been working on that for a long while, and you were the first admin I talked to about the transcript idea in the first place, so I thought you'd like to see how it went.) Auguststorm1945 00:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) hey you like the Gods plan article? made it myself half an hour or so ago. and if you want good Dead space art Deviant art is a great source. :Please note that you would still require permission from the artists to use them. We would like to avoid legal issues. :| - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Americana - Or Whatever That Means My apologies for interrupting, but what sort of advice do you need? Admittedly, I'm not in Denver, but I do live in the States. Auguststorm1945 20:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :As my older cousin said, "be prepared for extreme culture shock." I find that I am having difficulty thinking of particulars that stand out. I'm better with specific questions, if you have any. Auguststorm1945 21:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! It's so good to hear you're coming to America. Denver, eh? Well besides being cold Denver is know for it's high latitude so if you've been accustomed to low lying area the high altitude is known to cause discomfort for some. I go college but I can still tell you We go to school 5 days a week, mon-fri with the hours schools start varying. Some start at 8 others 7 or 7:30. How many classes you take varies also though usually most students take 6 or 7 with some taking 4 in their later years. How you take these classes matters on your schedule. "Block" scheduling is the regular scheduling of four or three classes a day with each day alternating between classes. For example, I'll take classes A,B, C, D on mon and take A, E, F, G on tues and vice versa. Although the classes are long I prefer this scheduling since I'd get an extra day to do my homework. Regular scheduling, or at least the regular scheduling I experienced, sandwiches all your classes in one day and you take them everyday. I never had the unfortunate luck of having school food and usually purchased my food from their al a carte line, most schools have this. However, I recently heard that commercial pizza(pizza hut, dominoes) is no longer served in school, though I am unsure of if this is true or not. This is typically what most public schools are like, however I know nothing of christian schools or private. Now about living in America, keep to yourself, learn the land quickly, make friends quickly, and be don't be technologically behind--MasterM 21:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) As a Coloradan i dont know how well you will adapt to the climate (especially since we recently got a late winter storming) but id say your biggest changes will be the altitude, it will be harder to breath and exercise until you adapt. most people are friendly but for whatever reason some may not really seem to acknowledge your precesence. in colorado you will probabaly get some gawks from your accent and behavior. Yeah, this isnt very good advice but two other words: learn how to ski, its a big thing in colorado. And if you do go out into more remote parts of the state, BEWARE OF THE TEXANS. Metaron Isard 20:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Need some help? Hi there! I'm game widow and I'm a helper on the with Gaming and Entertainment teams at Wikia. — Game widow 11:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Im BettyBoopKiss, i created the pages Shuttles and No Fly Order. I saw you editted it and it makes me happy to see somebody else takes a like to my pages. Thank you for your edit and i hope you read over my other creations but if you wanna leave me a message id super appreciate it. ID like to discuss your dead space intrests. I hear your a big Dead Space fan. Lots of ppl are on this wiki im sure, but im not trying to be cocky either but i know more about the Technology in the games then some ppl. I mean like the ships and colony, the shuttles and stuff. Im into that but dont get me wrong i love the whole thing, im mean a burrito aint a burrito without the tortilla. Anyway haha id love to talk to you about anything that you think is awesome in the Franchise, also id love to get to know about anything that a master like you might have picked up and i missed. So if youd like to get ahold of me leave me a message on my Talk page or my userpage. Plz help a sista out. BettyBoopKiss Shuttles Shuttles are my favorite topic, since i created the article Shuttles. Anyway thank you so much for recontacting me. I didnt think youd get my message anyway i wanted to know what you knew about in Extraction the Shuttles of the Colony look like the Kellion and Vestri, but in the Comics they look like larger versions of NASA Shuttles. I mean in my oppinion i like the larger shuttles in the Comics i mean it makes more sense that more people could be transported by those Shuttles. But i just wanted to know what you had on the topic. And i wanted to know if you liked my article. Its probably my first best one and i just wanted to know your opinion of the Colony Shuttles and my Shuttles article. Thanks BettyBoopKiss. Request for help Im in a bit of a fix, in the past i was a accomplace on the attack of Subtanks userpage. My freind GrimRavensTomb was the one that planned it and went through with it but he had me type everything and attack the other Administrators with bad talk and victim rants. I mean at the same time i was a little upset that the administrators had banned him but i was looking out for my articles and then when 1 of my articles i created got deleted i was angered and bad typed Haegomnia. I have recentley sent apology messages to every administrator. I was wondering if you could help me save No Fly Order and Shuttles ther my 2 articles and No Fly Order was recentley put on the deletion list. PLZ I REALLY NEED UR HELP. i want all the past junk out of my REP. PLZ REPLY AND HELP A GIRL OUT. Record LOL, I didn't know anyone kept track of contribution within a time limit, but you can get a lot done when you're mostly fixing categories. -- Reignfire 05:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much, I was just tired of all the conflict, so what you said about merging no fly order with the Ishimura one how would you do that? re reply BettyBoopKiss Hi, sorry it has taken me soooo long to reply, but i just wanted to say if it was you that connected Shuttles to the Ishimura and made it a sub catagory then i want to THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH. it was a want of mine to get it connected with a few articles. But anyway about the shuttles i saw you replyed so heres what i think. Yeah the NASA comic shuttles are diffrent, but i do see them as a good civillian ship, because the ones that look like the Kellion dont seem to me like they could fit that many people on them, i mean the Kellion and Vestri could only fit like 6 or 7 at most, well maybe a little more but do ya see what i mean, the colony shuttles i think would look bigger or be bigger, but i love them anyway, just sad they all got destroyed, what do you think. Necromorphs Stub Tag Just wondering why the Necromorphs article warranted the addition of the Stub template. Any particulars? Just curious. Auguststorm1945 05:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Social networking? Bah! Nevermind, please delete this dumb post. 19:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Blog post Go to my blog post.Mrgod11234 04:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok i will.Mrgod11234 01:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandalsim An anonymous user has vandalized Isaac Clarke page. I have reverted the vandalism and left a warning on that user's talk page. Here is a link to that user's contributions so you may review it. . That is all. Zealot Guytalk 20:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) About your name Do you happen to have any Greek relatives, or the fact that you have a greek name is completely coincidental? :D --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 05:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: DS2 Walkthrough Excellent. I was also wondering where to put the strategy guides for hard core and zealot difficulties. I'm assuming they should be added to the regular walkthrough pages but I want to be sure it is in accordance with wiki standards. Nineteenth Hour 06:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. I plan to. the front page - how . . . did you guys do that? I have been looking about wikis trying to find ways to spice up the barsoom wiki . . . . . . right now content portals are about to be added to the barsoom wiki. And is it possible to put a unique background image like that on content portals, or is it exclusive to the front page? IT would solve a major issue that the portals would cause on my wiki (that issue being the style of the wiki) ralok 09:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC)